


Miu Iruma, Angie Yonaga, & The The Big Phony

by cinnamonapplesauce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonapplesauce/pseuds/cinnamonapplesauce
Summary: Miu and Angie have a talk, parked out by a lake.
Relationships: Iruma Miu & Yonaga Angie, Iruma Miu/Yonaga Angie
Kudos: 7





	Miu Iruma, Angie Yonaga, & The The Big Phony

**Author's Note:**

> five factors: a lake, a sun, a truck, an inventor, and an artist

"Is it ever tiring, putting on that church girl act?" Miu murmurs, kicking her feet, as they sat on the edge of the bed of her truck. It was parked by the lake, so their view was just about as good as it could get. 

"Angie… doesn't know how to respond," Angie scratched her cheek. It wasn't as though the inventor shouldn't have expected such an answer for a question like that. 

"Like, I know you're totally devoted to Atlantis and his teachings, or whatever his name is, and there's nothing wrong with that, but…" Miu rubbed her neck, trying to come up with the best way to phrase it. "Don't you ever just want to go bat-shit crazy ?" 

The artist waited to respond, as if she had to take in her surroundings in order to answer the question. There was a slight hum coming from her lips, but if she were mimicking a song, it was one the inventor had never heard of. 

"Angie… concedes. It is tiring, sometimes," Angie nods, her eyes trained not on the sunset, but the reflection of it on the water. 

"Ha! Finally admitting it?" Miu teased. She couldn't judge much; her eyes weren't on the Sun, either. It was too damn pretty for something so far away. 

"But Angie is not acting," Angie corrected. "Atua… is just as real as you and I." 

"You really think so, huh?" Miu murmured, averting her gaze. 

"I hate to say it, but I kind of respect cunts like you," She spoke clearly, as though she'd thought about this a lot. "This busty blonde genius would never stoop as low as becoming a liar like that purple haired prick, but…" 

"Well, let's just say if Atua were as real as me…" Miu leaned back, laying down to look at the sky, as if she wanted to make sure the world knew. "He'd be one hell of a phony." 

She'd never actually tell the world that, though. She had too much pride for that. But she told Angie, and that might just be the closest she'll ever get. 

The whistle of the sky, that flowed through Angie's hair with the dance of life, seemed to agree.

"Anhie thinks…" The artist paused, readjusting herself to see the world from Miu's point of view. "There's something special about phony's, too." 

Miu's face cracked into a grin, as a chuckle escaped her lips. She didn't know what she'd done to deserve to speak to someone so Atua-damned optimistic. But… just like basking in the breeze the wind provided, it wasn't all that hard to let herself believe, that at least in that moment, Angie was right. 

**Author's Note:**

> being a phony isn't all that bad, actually


End file.
